


Tony Stark Has a lot of Soul

by TwirlsWrites



Series: Force Myself to Write [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates, soul mark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwirlsWrites/pseuds/TwirlsWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the bond you forge leave marks on your skin, Tony Stark has quite a few.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark Has a lot of Soul

Tony Stark got his first soulmate almost as soon as he could speak. Jarvis tucked him into bed as always, with a soft “sleep well, little one.” and Tony mustered up his abilities to expand his ‘dada’ ‘mama’ and ‘robo’ vocabulary to add ‘Jarvis,’ followed by giggles when the shiver of words ghosted over his shoulder. Jarvis himself started as well when the letters appeared on his own arm and he smiled. 

Tony got his second soulmate also unusually early. He was eight and at another fancy dinner party and he was bored and looking for something entertaining. He climbed up on a couch next to a little girl in a big yellow dress and said, promptly, “your dress is really fluffy.” The girl turned to him, blinked, and said “Thanks. Your hair is really shiny.”   
And that’s how Tony met Jan, and how he got the first of what would make up a swirl of words in a circle on his back. 

The next words he gains are in in a stretch down his right arm asking “Hey man, do you want help with that?” he had replied, of course, “I’ve never needed help with anything and I don’t plan to start now.” He promptly set himself on fire as two of the wires had been crossed in the relay. Rhodey - who was a responsible tiny MIT student and was working off of more than two hours of sleep in the previous 50 - had noticed it.   
Tony might not have needed help, but he did appreciate an extra set of hands in putting out the flames.

It was five years later and Rhodey was deployed when Tony met Happy. These things are related, note; Tony - not yet old enough to legally drink - was getting his illegal buzz on down at a Boston bar. A few beers in - he knows, beers, but that’s what Rhodey would drink if he were there rather than who the fuck knows where so… beers it is - some guys start trouble across the bar. Tony goes over to try to diffuse the situation since as a Stark, there’s very few times your words can’t distract people.   
He gets punched in the face.   
Twice.   
Ten seconds later Harold “Happy” Hogan, former boxing champ, walks into the bar with two of his buddies. He sees the ruckus and charges in just in time to stop a guy about to bash a baseball bat over Tony’s head. On the way to the hospital - a frantic trip in the back of Happy’s friend’s chevy - they exchange words. “Hey kid, don’t fall asleep you probably have a hell of a concussion,” blooms on Tony’s left shoulder-blade and “My concussions have concussions who are you again you’re very strong,” stumble across Happy’s back. 

Pepper, too, shares words with Happy Hogan. Five minutes later she gets “you’re fantastically tall, you know that?” looping around her shoulder blades. Tony actually rambled for a bit there but by the time she’s able to respond her words are “Well, it most men don’t like heels making women taller than they really won’t like it when i shove the spike of my heel down their throats.” which Tony has in a few neat little lines tucked under his right shoulder blade. Tony stares at her, smiles, calls her fantastic, asks her name, and then offers to hire her immediately after. Pepper tells him that he already hired her, she’s Virginia Potts his new assistant. 

“Ho Yinsen” has actually been etched just under his ribcage for years before he really meets the man. Yinsen himself is rather less lucky with Tony’s response of “Ah, I finally meet a man called Ho.” along his spine, but it’s used to it. Aside from the fact that the man inspired his entire purpose in life, saved that life, and so forth… it was nice to finally meet him because Tony had been way too far gone by the time he realized he’d had new words. 

Coulson’s words, just his name, tuck in nicely between two of Tony’s ribs and it kinds of haunts him sometimes that he has the names of two dead men near his heart. Though, actually, Coulson’s words - “Oh yeah, yeah, the guy from the…” are something he’s heard a lot and he’d always sort of smirk at them whenever he ended up dressing a wound on his arm, 

Natalie Rushman’s request for an impression does not leave one on his skin. but when he tries to fire Agent Romanoff and she replies “That’s not up to you” there’s a weird moment when they stare at each other and silently agree to never talk about it.   
Oddly enough, Natasha’s words come right after Jan’s, expanding the curve into a looping circle. 

It’s confusing to have Cap, Thor, and Bruce’s words continue the swirl. Tony will admit that as pissed off as he is to have “Mr. Stark” branded on him, having Bruce talking about heavy ion fusion kind of makes up for it. (Thor’s “Do not touch me again” is pretty badass, actually. It’s written in a funky font that looks medieval)

He doesn’t actually meet Barton and talk to him until they’re grabbing Schwarma. Tony tells him “glad you’re alright,” and he’s not surprised when “Yeah. Glad you’re not dead too, Stark.” brings in another line of the swirl. Though actually, he’s not sure if “glad you’re alright” or “Better clench up Legolas,” is what Clint gets on his skin.   
Seems kind of personal to ask.


End file.
